Break
by NiennaAngel
Summary: [YuBo Wave!2] The couple lost a close friend and Tala doesn't think he can help Bryan get over it.


It's short, but jampacked with angst and a hopeful ending. Please enjoy!

Written for the YuBo Wave!2. Not my OTP, but still a wonderful pairing that deserves love!

* * *

Bryan was in general not the type to flip though photo albums and think about the past. He had enough bad memories that thinking about his past meant being hurt. Tonight he would break his rule and go through the albums that Tala always kept up with. Tala had become with keeping pictures of their happy times and documenting them in albums along with the stories that went along with each snap shot or series. 

Tala watched from over Bryan's shoulder staying silent as his lover flipped through the books occasionally stopping to run a finger along one of the pictures. He wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't interrupt when Bryan so rarely took the time to look at their pictures.

Bryan stood and walked into the kitchen knowing that Tala was following him waiting for a hint that he was allowed to be close. He didn't give one. The falcon wanted to be alone, but knew that Tala wouldn't let him be. He would have to settle for having the wolf as silent company as he remembered not only the good moments captured in the photos, but also the bad ones that led to him looking through the albums. It was hard to say goodbye and until he figured out how he would look and remember in silence.

Tala watched Bryan pour himself a glass of vodka before heading back into the living room. Tala stayed at the entrance not wanting to disturb the falcon. Tala had said his goodbyes, had been there when their friend stopped breathing. Bryan hadn't. He wanted so badly to go and hug his lover seeking some kind of comfort from that strong embrace, but knew better. Until Bryan had said his goodbyes he would be able to give no comfort to the hurting wolf. _He's dead, Bryan! He's not coming back, but I'm still here! I need you!_ He felt like screaming, but that wouldn't help. It would just start another fight. Instead he made his way over to the window in their apartment's living room and sat down.

Bryan knew that Tala wanted him to accept what was happening, what had happened, but how could he. He didn't say goodbye. He couldn't say goodbye. He had been only a block away when their friend had stopped breathing. Bryan hadn't been there and that was why he was looking through pictures trying to remember the good times they had had. He lifted his eyes to the dejected wolf sitting by the window and guilt struck his heart. It was so obvious that Tala was suffering, but he couldn't do anything about it.

_What do I do? How do I get him to accept that you're gone? You were always better at this kind of thing than I was. Maybe if it had been me instead of you he would be okay. Sure he'd hurt, but you'd be there to pick up the pieces. You always knew how to find all the pieces and could put them back together when the rest of us didn't even think they were all to one puzzle. You could take care of him better than I can._ Tala blinked as he raised his fingers to his face. He thought he had been done crying, but apparently there were still tears to be shed over their loss. The wolf spared a glance at his falcon who was staring right back at him with eyes that told Tala it was alright to come close now.

Bryan waited as Tala crossed the room and curled up in his lap. The falcon's arms circled his redheaded lover as his eyes continued to look at the pictures. "What were you thinking about?" he questioned softly.

Tala tucked his head beneath Bryan's head seeking more comfort from that familiar embrace. "You'd be better off if he were still around. He was the only one who ever put you back together after you broke. I don't even know where to start" he whispered clinging lightly to Bryan's shirt.

Bryan kissed the top of his head. "He didn't put me back together."

Tala pulled away to look at Bryan critically. "He was the only one who could."

Bryan shook his head. "You did. You didn't know you were doing it, but you always did. You were the one I needed to recover. He just let me talk. I was more comfortable talking to him because I was afraid I'd say something to hurt you." Tala stared at him in disbelief, but when he was pulled back against the falcon's chest he relaxed a little. "I don't know how to say goodbye."

Tala sighed as he turned his eyes to the pictures Bryan had stopped on. "It's not goodbye. We'll see him again someday."

Bryan shifted his grip on the wolf and picked him up to carry him back to their bedroom. They lied down together on the bed and curled their bodies so that they fitted perfectly against one another. They could face anything, even the death of one of their closest friends, if they had each other. They would break for good the moment they lost each other, but until then they would be able to survive.

* * *

Please leave a review! 


End file.
